The use of three phase systems or units is prevalent. For example, three phase power may be used in connection with a motor or generator.
A three phase system may include one or more detection units or circuits. For example, a detection unit may be designed to detect whether a fault exists with respect to a unit under test (UUT). If the detection unit is not properly manufactured, assembled, or installed, the detection unit might be unable to detect a fault associated with the UUT. Such a condition may result in the UUT being cleared or accepted for use despite the fault that may be present.